Friends No More?
by MagicMikey64
Summary: What happens when Harry tries to distance himself, when he finds out he loves Hermione? Was originally going to be a one-shot, but now planning to be a chaptered one! HxH! R&R! Rated T for sexual descriptions and snogging of course! :P Possibly OOC.


**Hey folks, this is Friends No More? An idea that just sprang into my head.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**Friends No More?**

**Prologue**

It was on one sunny day, that Harry Potter's life would change... for the better.

Harry - in his sixth year, was feeling more lonelier than ever, since Sirius's death.

He kept having the same dream, every single night, of the time Sirius was killed.

Harry wanted someone, someone to care for him... someone to love him!

We join Harry, walking on his own, towards the Gryffindor common room.

He approached the portrait, and stood in front of it.

"Falmia Demento." Harry whispered quietely, waiting for the portrait to open.

"Correct, Mr. Potter. You may come in." The fat lady in the portrait said, opening the way for him.

Harry stepped in and looked around the medium-sized common room.

Harry observed the room, as if searching for someone.

Bingo! He found his target, he quickly looked around and saw noone else but... her and him.

He slowly walked up to her, trying to not disturb her.

She had fallen asleep reading a book, the book was lying on her chest and her chest moved up and down slowly as she breathed.

She had this tiny quiet snore that Harry found extremely cute.

Harry sat down on a chair opposite her, and just sat there, observing her.

If he could, he'd watch her sleep day and night. It was a beautiful sight to see... well, he thought it was.

After a few hours of watching her, he decided it would be best to go to sleep.

He silently got up, and tried not to disturb her.

Walking slowly towards the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories, he dodged things on the floor so he wouldn't make a noise, and wake up the sleeping angel in the corner.

He was nearly there, happy he would make it, until... he tripped over a book lying on the floor and landed with a thump.

* * *

Hermione heard the bang and opened her eyes and surveyed the room.

She saw noone around, then she looked down.

And saw Harry, sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his arm.

She then brought her eyes to a discarded book on the floor.

She guessed he tripped over it, and maybe injured his arm.

* * *

Harry inwardly cursed himself for falling over, he could have woken up... damn!

Harry turned around and saw Hermione looking at him, with a concerned look on her face.

"You alright, Harry? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Hermione asked, in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, I was err... just... heading to bed, and tripped on a book on the floor." Harry explained, before smiling and heading for his dorm.

"But...?" Hermione began, but couldn't finish, because Harry had dashed into the boy's dorm.

Hermione just shrugged and headed for her own dorm to sleep.

* * *

The next day...

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Great Hall eating their breakfast.

Hermione took a look around her to see what was going on.

She looked left; and saw Ron rushing his food down him.

"Ron, will you stop eating so much!" Hermione grumbled at him.

"I don't eat that much!" Ron said, talking with his mouth full.

"Gross!" Hermione said, covering her eyes.

Ron just shrugged and mumbled; "Whatever.".

Then, she looked right; and saw Harry staring at her.

Immediately he turned his head in an opposite direction, and a tinge of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Umm... why were you staring at me, Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly amused that she could make 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' embarassed.

"Umm... I wasn't... staring at... umm... you." Harry said, stuttering madly at being caught out.

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn you were gazing in this direction." Hermione continued, trying to get him to admit it.

"Yes... I... I'm sure, 'Mione. Oh, look at the time! I've got some Quidditch Practice to get to, bye!" And with that, Harry dashed off to the Quidditch Pitch, sighing in relief that he escaped that one.

"Err..." Is all Hermione could say, before she walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the stands of the Quidditch Pitch.

Ron just shrugged and continued munching down his food, he would find out what was going on... later.

_'Damn... and there I was thinking I wouldn't be caught...' _Harry thought, inwardly grimacing what she'd say if she found out why he was staring at her.

_'Why would he be staring at me...? Maybe he has some feelings...? Nope. Never. No chance for me.' _She sighed quietly. Boy, how she wished she was in 'dream land' right about now.

_'I don't want her to find out... I think I should try to distance myself... for now...' _Harry decided, slightly nodding.

* * *

Harry sat in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, and sighed quietly.

"I almost got caught there, gotta be more careful." Harry spoke, in a really quiet tone to himself.

He just laid there, and accidentally drifted into a quiet slumber.

Little did he know, Hermione was observing him dreamily from the stands.

'_He looks so cute, sprawled out on the ground like that...'_

_'I wish I could be on top of him...' _Hermione then blushed violently, and pushed that thought into the back of her head.

Then she was snapped out of her dreamy mode, by a shout of 'Stupefy' and a bolt of light smashing into Harry on the ground.

She rushed into action and rushed to the grounds to see what it was.

She got her wand out ready and yelled; "Expelliarmus!".

And it disarmed...

* * *

**Who did Hermione disarm? Who attacked Harry?**

**Will Harry be able to distance himself from Hermione? Is Harry okay?**

**Will they be together? And is Ron still pigging himself in the Great Hall? Or will he appear, to help Harry?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Bye, guys!**

**Author Note: I am officially back! And for those of you who said about my mistake in one of the chapter's of Harry's Summer Holiday. It will be rectified when I re-update the story within the next week.**

**Prepare for my first songfic coming soon.**


End file.
